I'm Begging You
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Ruby finds a deaf girl in the hills and brings her home. When Lizard gets his hands on her, he awakens a part of her she never knew she had. And she likes it.. ::To me, this summary is crap and I plan on changing it. Lemme know what you all think!::
1. Chapter 1

_**This has been edited, but only slightly, because the original plot was for a **deaf **girl to be found in the hills, not a mute girl.**_

* * *

Ruby found her, hands tied behind her back in the shade of a large rock.

The young mutant picked at her nails as she tip toed around the assumingly unconcious woman. She was lying on her side, hair knotted around her head and dusted with red sand. When she groaned into the sand, Ruby jumped and skittered around to the other side of a nearby rock. A moment or two passed and Ruby peeked back around, seeing the woman still lying on the ground, her eyes closed.

A heavy shadow bathed over Ruby and she looked up, smiling at Pluto. She pointed at the unconscious (?) woman and Pluto grinned, lumbering towards the girl where she was lying in the dirt.

"_Careful_," Ruby muttered, shuffling around Pluto's feet.

He hefted the girl over his shoulder with a surprising grace and she didn't even jostle. He smiled at Ruby and started walking, Ruby trailing after him. She bounced around, excitement making her giddy; somewhere in the back of her mind, there was that daunting threat she would become a new victim. But maybe Mama would let her keep this one, she could help with the babies. . .

* * *

She woke up on a musty bed.

Her lids fluttered and she coughed a couple times into the mattress, sending dust up and into her hair, inadvertently up her nose again. Her hands were tied in front of her but for some reason, she couldn't find it in her to freak out. She was utterly calm, waking up in a strange place wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to her in the last few days.

She wiggled around, managing to get into an awkward sitting position. The room around her was dusty and dark, the sun seemed to setting outside the window across the room. Effie reached up with her tied hands and brushed her hair back, frowning when she saw her palms dusted red.

She needed a bath.

Effie jumped when the bedroom door opened and looked around, seeing a hefty, bald woman standing in the doorway. She was tall, taller than most women Effie had ever seen, and wore a long, purple flower dress. Effie's nose twitched at the smell of cooked food coming from the bowl in the woman's large hand.

"Don' talk much do ya," the woman tsked, waddling into the room; a small girl trailed in behind her, draped in a red sweater. "Well, ma name is Big Mama, this lil one here is Rubay."

When Effie still didn't speak, Big Mama gave her an odd look. Ruby shuffled then hurried to her side, stretching up on her toes and whispering something in her ear. Big Mama made an _Oh _face and then whispered something to Ruby, who scurried out of the room. Big Mama hummed as she settled into the chair at the bedside, pulling the bowl of something into her lap.

Effie gladly took the bite offered, her stomach finally catching up. She wondered how long it had been since she had eaten. Her eyes strayed to the door when she saw a flash of red blot her peripherals. It was Ruby and she had a yellow notepad and a stubby pink pencil.

"Thank ya, sweetie," Big Mama set the bowl to the side and took the pad away from Ruby.

She set the pad in her lap and reached into a pocket on her hip. When she pulled out the small switchblade, Effie finally felt a little flutter of panic, but Big Mama only cut the ropes off of her wrists. Effie rubbed her wrists then watched Big Mama pass her the notepad.

"Can ya write," she held the pad and pencil out to Effie.

Effie took the notepad with cautious hands, watching the two odd looking people in front of her before writing down one little sentence before handing the pad back to the larger woman. Big Mama sighed and shook her head, nodding slowly.

"Of course. . ."

_I can't hear.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So it isn't much longer than the last chapter but they do get longer, I promise. And I apologize for the long absence. I haven't work on a Hills Have Eyes fic in so long I forgot about it.**_

**Bold: Jupiter**

_Italics: Effie_

**_You'll understand what the above descriptions mean later._**

* * *

Effie has mixed feelings about Big Mama, but she likes Ruby. Ruby is shy and careful, not one bit bother by Effie's silence in the bedroom, where they sit an hour after Big Mama leaves the room.

Effie may not be able to hear, but she can _feel _a door be slammed shut downstairs. The bed rattles a little, barely enough for anyone besides Effie to feel it. She looks down at the floor, then she looks to the door. Ruby is shaking as she stares at isle too and Effie knows it can't be good. She swallows and licks her lips, pulling her knees up and tucking her chin into the small crook as she watched Ruby. The small girl jumped and shivered, fear in her crooked eyes. She reached up and drew her hood tighter around her face, as though she were trying to bury herself into it.

Effie understands, as the floor shakes, she feels as though she is trying to _bury _herself _in _herself.

When the door flies open, she feels like she's looking into the jaws of the abyss. He is gangly and he's bloody, like he bathed in the stuff. There is a spike strip dangling from his fingers and his cleft carves up his face; if he didn't gave it, she was sure he would be considered relatively attractive. _Maybe_.

He barks out something, snapping that strip, but she can't hear the way it must rattle and bite at the air. Ruby jumps and scrambles over the opposite side of the bed, shutting herself in the bathroom. Effie just stares at him, heart racing beneath her skin but she doesn't move. His eyes aren't cobalt, but they're something close, and they soak her in with animalistic intentions. He drops the strip and kicks the door shut, stalking towards her with his arms splayed.

He grips her throat and she lets out a strangled noise as he pins her to the bed, his spindly form climbing over her. His right knee digs into her crotch and her body betrays her by producing arousal laced moisture; he notices and grins - well, she thinks its a grin, it could be anything at this point.

He says something and she can't tell him she doesn't hear. His grip tightens as does his face, from amused to bile, and he grinds his kneecap as deep as possible. She cocks her knees, ready to kick him off, but it doesn't help and her nostrils flare. Not good, this is not good. She almost cries when he runs his tongue up the side of her face.

Then he pulls back, head snapping towards the door and she follows his eyes, seeing a tall figure in a trench coat talking. His beard hides his mouth but what he says must be working because the gangly monster peels himself away from her and stands. The man in the trench coat whips his arm around and points out the door, his mouth ruffling his beard in an angry way. The gangly man snatches up his strip and stomps out of the room, leaving Effie to be mildly humiliated because of what he did to her.

The man in the trench coat shut the door, but did so softly, that much was visible. He stepped around the bed and picked up the yellow bad, scribbling down something on it. He set the pencil to the side and held out the pad to Effie. She looked up at him, down to the pad, and then took it.

It chicken scratch hand writing read the word _Jupiter._ Effie took it as his name and wrote hers, starting an easy conversation mostly compiled of questions.

_How'd you end up in the desert._

**I don't remember.**

_Why can't you hear._

**It was an accident.**

_Know what we are?_

**Mutants.**

_Know what we're gonna do with you._

Effie thought about it for a moment, thinking of blood and seeing through the bedroom window, a mutant with a limp dragging the body of a dead boy out to a shed on the edge of what she considered a village.

**Kill me.**

_No._

Her brow furrowed. **Huh?**

_Gonna mate you._

Her blood turned to ice and she dropped the pencil as soon as it was between her fingers. The look on his scruffy face was unreadable but where she found indifference a moment ago, she now felt anger and pain and _terror._ She dropped the pad and began to shake her head fiercely. Jupiter shook his head then nodded, lips moving but she heard nothing. What she wouldn't give to hear him now, speak and tear him to shreds with her bare hands; Effie was never a violent person but self preservation spoke otherwise.

Jupiter picked up the pad and wrote something, trying to hand it to Effie but she wouldn't take it. He held it up instead: _The one in here before, Lizard, you belong to him now. Don't do anything stupid. Boy has a temper on him._

Effie felt her heart break, literally. It cracked and shattered, falling to dust in her ribcage. She began to cry, tucking her head between her legs and praying to whatever God there was to end this.

Jupiter watched the girl for a moment before he sighed and set the pad down on the nightstand. He stood and left the room, shutting the door with a soft click before he shrugged down the stairs into the foyer, then the kitchen. Big Mama was working over a tall stew pot, only looking up when he touched her elbow.

"How she take it," Big Mama muttered, dunking a ring finger under the boiling water with her ladle.

Jupiter gave this weird rumble in his chest. "Not good," he looked up when he heard the front door open and a moment later, Goggle zoomed past the kitchen door. "She ain' gon' give us any trouble, though."

Mama grunted and placed a fat fist on her hip. "Doubt tha'," she drawled. "They always fight."

Even Jupiter jumped when he heard the familiar howl outside the house and he looked back, seeing Goggle standing behind him. His beady eyes sparkled and Jupiter grunted, his que to go play lookout. Goggle _giggled _and ran out the front door again, leaving the screen to smack lazily against the jam.

"Hunt gonna take awhile," Jupiter spoke as he approached the front door. "Make sure she don' leave that room."

Big Mama nodded and continued to stir her pot, wondering how she would get that girl to eat this


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry its been so long guys, I've been harassing AO3 (Archive Of Our Own) with Supernatural stories and I've also been working with Aviator39 on various Supernatural, Avengers and Hobbit stories of her own - and some we spun up together so I've been in and out of this profile without much updating. But I'm back now since we've backed up enough of the other stories with chapters on stand by...**_

_**Anyway, if you want to follow me on AO3 - where I have several other stories posted aside from Supernatural, but that's mostly what that profile is for - then just look me up. Same pin name there as here (FloodFeSTeR).**_

* * *

Effie doesn't really care about the food they give her.

It tastes like pork, but she hasn't seen any pigs around, so that's odd; they could haul them in from somewhere. But they're mutants and her mind rationalizes that they can't possibly be _that _organized.

She pushes the subject of organized mutants and pigs to the back of her mind, now focused on the little girl - Ruby - showing her baby sister around. The smaller ones name is Mercury - or so she's told - and she's quite the doll, doesn't talk much Ruby says and she can't write, so Effie doesn't know how much of that is true.

Doesn't really matter anyway.

Effie is more concerned about this crochet pattern she's working on.

She'd gotten settled in about a week and a half ago, still scared out of her wits but she never saw the hunts Big Mama talked about. She never saw the blood and Ruby said they were just trying to break her in slowly; at least somebody was warning her of something.

Nobody had cared to warn her about Lizard and his imposing self. She was content to ignore him and it infuriated him, to which she tried to soften by bringing him his food and other menial tasks.

She had no doubt this whole _mating _ predicament would go whether she complied or not, so she asked Jupiter for time to try and at least like some part of him; he agreed, but have given her a very short time of two weeks.

She would have to do-the-do with you-know-who by the end of this week.

Her deadline felt like a weight on her spine, on her stomach. As if on cue, a sharp pain shot through her and she had to hold a hand over the sore spot; how was she going to make it through this? Ruby had assured her that she would be taken care of much better than the women that got dragged to the mines deeper in the valley, which actually did cause for some comfort.

Still, there was Lizard and his inability to be kind, gentle or even remotely human.

But still the most preferable of the bunch.

And then there was Goggle, who was steadily approaching her. Goggle was smart and a little kooky, but there was one thing that had instantly drawn her to him.

He could actually speak to her.

Several flicks of the wrist signed _hello _and Effie smiled warmly at him, setting her crochet in the rocking chair and meeting him with a hug. He drunk of sweat and other smells but she hugged him anyway; nothing a shower wouldn't wash off for the both of them.

He pulled back and gave her gangly smile that she ducked away from, not wanting to make any signs of instinctual disdain evident on her face. She smiled again as she gathered her crochet in her arm, using her free hand to sign and then she pointed towards the front door.

He opened it for her, his thin lips moving over his shoulder; she had no doubt he was calling Ruby and Mercury inside. She slipped past him and moved to the living room, setting the fabric into the whicker basket on the side of the couch. Big Mama sat in her rocking chair, brushing her wig with thick strokes.

Andy Griffith played on a loop from the tape in the cassette player, but no one seemed to care; any tv was good enough for them.

_"Lizard coming at midnight."_

A stiff warning from Goggle, which sent conflicting feelings through her. A warning meant he planned on staying in her room and she knew what that meant, which was why she had to squeeze her thighs together when no one was looking. They hadn't had sex yet - and she wasn't sure if she would just go willingly into this, even after trying to get a little closer to him - but that didn't mean he didn't touch her, it also didn't mean she didn't like what he did. It scared her because she figured he had just fucked and that was it, no he knew how to do so much with his hands.

It raised more questions than it answered.

Effie sighed and signed _okay_, trying to give Goggle a reassuring smile; it didn't do much. So she just settled into the couch and turned her attention to the tv.

Maybe Lizard would forget about her.

* * *

She had no luck.

Sound asleep, she was roused by something sliding against the inside of her thigh. It was scratchy and feather light, which had her squirm in a way she knew he mistook for pleasure.

He wasn't much for foreplay, hitting home rather quickly. She arched against the intrusion, half in pleasure and half in resistance, but he wasn't going anywhere; she hoped she wasn't making any noise.

He stroked the rough pad of his thumb against her clit which brought out a shudder in her skin, lips clamped tight so nothing vocalized. She didn't need to hear to know that was a moan making her chest rumble, but God his fingers seemed to move in all kinds of directions inside of her.

That didn't help the experience at all.

Heat and friction, she didn't even care if she was making noise halfway through it - she just couldn't get enough.

Try zero experience with anything other than your own hand and it was heaven for anyone to touch down there, that was Effie's opinion anyway. She wasn't going to fight Lizard, there was no winning there and she just wanted some kind of pleasure out of this experience.

She knew she gasped when he hooked a finger up inside of her, hitting a spot that instantly triggered an orgasm. She bit into her arm, her stomach rolling as she tried to contain a heady moan, the buck of her hips.

She was going to Hell.

That was it.

Or maybe this was already Hell, it would explain a lot.

Just as quickly as it began, it ended and Effie was left to wonder if it was a dream.

She stretched her fingers out in the sheets, searching for him, but the beam of light cut off from the door said he was leaving.

He never left.

Unless there was something wrong.

Effie swallowed down her mild shame and scrambled to shaky legs, wrapped her button up tight around her and hurried to the bedroom door. As she pushed it open, she caught Goggle before he sprinted down the stairs.

_"Trespassers in the village."_

He was gone before she could sign anything and Effie sighed, leaning against the door frame. She ran her hand through her hair, seeing no one else in the hallway.

So she retreated.

She peeled her button up from her arms and draped it over the chair beside her bed, sliding onto her bed with a mute sigh. She wrapped her arms around her pillow and rubbed her thighs together, sending small jolts of pleasure through to her belly.

She was actually concerned.

What was going on in the village? She hated how she couldn't hear, she'd like to just hear Lizard tell her what was going on instead of storming out like that.

Wait a minute.

Effie shot straight up in her bed, realization striking her like lightning.

Wait...Effie frowned and slumped back down into the pillows, pouting at the ceiling. She couldn't talk to Goggle until he got back from whatever was going on.

Though she was alone in the room, she managed to sign _crap_ before rolling onto her side and trying to get some sleep; she couldn't hear the gun shots outside her


End file.
